Petites histoires d'un instant
by Lion01
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur LoK (précédemment nommé "Le Monde de l'Avatar"). Des histoires à savourer pour un bref moment de lecture, qui j'espère vous sera agréable ! Et comme c'est assez divers et que je sais que tout le monde n'aime pas tous les personnages, il y a un sommaire sur mon profil ! Hésitez pas à entrer, je pense qu'il y en a un peu pour tous les gouts.
1. Un amour infernal

**A/N : Bonjour ! C'est ici que je commence un petit recueil. Je pense qu'une majorité des textes proposés seront des OS de la nuit du FoF. Je prévoie d'explorer de nombreux personnages et relations, même si j'ai une claire tendance au Korrasami. Vous pouvez toujours regarder les suivants, si celui que vous regardez ne vous plait pas. Avant chaque OS, j'écrirai ses caractéristiques. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un OS ne vous plait pas que vous ne pouvez pas aimer les autres ! Commençons, donc.  
**

 **Titre : Un amour infernal  
**

 **Résumé : Korra et Asami sont ensemble, mais tout n'est pas aussi beau qu'elles auraient pu l'imaginer.**

 **Personnages : Korra, Asami**

 **Relation : Korra/Asami**

 **Genre : Angst**

 **Mots : Environ 1300**

 **OS fait pour la nuit du Fof, avec le thème "Enfer". La nuit du FoF est un moment où les auteurs se rejoignent pour écrire en une heure sur un thème donné. Pour toute question, envoyez-moi un PM !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quand j'étais petite, je me suis toujours imaginée que lorsque que je serais grande, je trouverai mon prince charmant comme ma maman. Elle avait trouvé son âme-sœur, mon père, et je me souviens les avoir vu tous les jours se sourire et se regarder avec un regard amoureux sur leur visage. Je me disais alors que je devais trouver cet amour qui les comblait tant, cet amour magnifique. Je le trouverais en mon prince charmant encore plus beau que dans les contes de fée qui m'étaient racontés, le soir au pied de mon lit. J'ai connu l'amour de deux parents qui s'aimaient avec une passion dont nul ne pouvait rester aveugle. Pourtant, cela n'a pu empêcher que ma mère me fût violemment arrachée. Et avec elle, l'amour de mon père est devenu moins manifeste. Ce funeste jour, je n'ai pas seulement perdu ma mère, j'ai aussi perdu le privilège de voir la magnifique beauté amoureuse, et le bonheur de mon père. Je me suis alors jurée de le retrouver. Je me suis jurée qu'un jour, je trouverai cet amour brillant, ce prince qui m'attendait quelque part, sûrement.

Finalement, j'ai pu constater que l'amour était bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait… Quelle petite fille naïve, j'étais alors ! Oh, l'amour ? Bien sûr que je l'ai trouvé ! J'ai eu quelques petits débuts, un peu… allons-nous dire, compliqués, mais je l'ai trouvé. Les princes charmants bien sûr, ça n'existe pas. J'ai pu m'en rendre compte assez vite. Je n'avais donc aucune chance de trouver le mien. Par contre, j'ai trouvé une magnifique princesse de la nation de l'eau du sud, maitre des quatre éléments : ma meilleure amie. Plus je la connaissais, plus je l'appréciais, plus j'étais curieuse de savoir qui elle était, plus je voulais être proche d'elle, être là pour elle. Et plus j'atteignais mes objectifs, plus j'en voulais. Je voulais être encore plus présente, je voulais la supporter. Je voulais sécher ses larmes quand elle pleurait, être la fin de tous ses tourments. Je voulais l'étreindre fort contre moi pour la consoler, être un réconfort chaleureux. Je ne voulais que son bonheur, pour elle qui devait se battre pour celui du monde. Elle est ma meilleure amie. Je voulais la protéger contre le monde entier, ce monde qu'elle doit protéger et qui l'a jeté dans un combat infernal, qui ne lui a fait que miroiter l'enfer de plus prêt. Mais elle est forte. Son esprit brillant se noie dans ses yeux de la couleur de l'océan, dont l'écume des qualités vient caresser ses prunelles auxquelles je tiens plus que les miennes. Son corps reflète aussi sa force. Bien qu'il ait lui-même dû se reconstruire plusieurs fois. Pourtant elle était là, debout, malgré ces épreuves, toujours des muscles bien définis sur sa peau de bronze. Secrètement, je rêvais de les tracer, de caresser sa peau, d'éprouver ses courbes… Et quand mes yeux se posaient sur ses lèvres, je m'imaginais les embrasser… C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que je n'essayais plus d'être sa meilleure amie, je voulais être plus. Je suis tombée amoureuse de ma meilleure amie.

Quand nous fûmes seules alors, je fus forcée par cet amour à l'aveu au risque de la perdre. J'en connaissais tellement des conséquences ! Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'y pensais. Mais je ne pouvais le taire au fond de moi, c'était trop fort, ça me rongeait. Je lui devais l'honnêteté. Je ne sais par quel miracle cette femme extraordinaire a pu me retourner mes sentiments. Je ne sais par quel miracle, elle peut m'aimer autant que je l'aime. À ce moment, j'aurais pu facilement me laisser croire que tout allait être comme la petite fille que j'étais enfant l'avait rêvé. Mais…

* * *

\- Elles sont inhumaines !

\- Criminelles !

\- Créatures démoniaques !

\- À bat les démons !

\- Vous méritez de mourir !

\- Brûlez donc dans les flammes de l'enfer avec vos abominables semblables !

\- Retournez avec l'esprit du chaos ! On ne veut pas de monstres comme vous ici sur Terre !

Je garde la tête haute malgré les insultes qui sont monnaie courante depuis que je sors avec Korra. Je sais que sa main est dans la mienne et je la serre fort pour retenir les larmes d'un cœur assailli de toute part. J'essaie de contrôler ma respiration, tout autant que les sanglots qui inonderont bientôt mon visage. J'essaie de ne pas écouter, et de me dire que ces mots sont juste des mots, qu'ils ne veulent rien dire. J'essaie de ne pas écouter les battements douloureux d'un cœur défait, à cause d'un amour que personne n'a dédaigné respecté. Or, ma respiration m'irrite, mon visage retient durement quelques larmes, les mots me percent plus vite que des pics de glaces, qui seraient même plus chaleureux, et mon cœur bat irrégulièrement, tapant sauvagement dans ma poitrine, hurlant à mes oreilles, me vidant de mon énergie. Je jette un coup d'œil à Korra. Elle est occupée à distancer les gens qui nous attaquent grâce à sa maitrise de l'air. Pourtant, je voyais dans ses immenses yeux bleus la flamme éteinte d'une peine brûlante. Enfin, nous atteignons la porte de mon manoir. Sans une seconde de plus, nous nous glissons dans l'ouverture et fermons tout à double tour. Ici, nous sommes protégées. Ici, personne ne peut nous atteindre. Nos mains se détachent enfin, après s'être tenues douloureusement, trop douloureusement. On est toutes les deux dans le hall. Aucune ne bouge après avoir affronté l'orage de haine dehors, le regard vague, l'esprit vagabond, essayant de retrouver un peu d'équilibre. Finalement, je lève les yeux, posant mon regard sur elle. Son regard d'abord vide, se connecte au mien. Nous ne bougeons pas, nous n'en avons pas la force. Je vois dans son regard sa tristesse, je vois alors les larmes qui menacent de couler dans un clignement d'yeux. Sans plus réfléchir, je me précipite à ses côtés, l'étreignant très fort contre moi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pleure. Je ne veux pas la voir si blessée. Elle ne me laisse même pas quelques secondes avant de se dégager. Pourquoi ? Je suis perdue. Je voulais juste la réconforter. Elle ne me repousse pas d'habitude… Et si… Et si elle n'en pouvait plus ? Et si elle ne voulait plus vivre cette situation ? Elle était traitée comme une déesse, et à cause de notre relation, on la voit comme une créature issue de l'enfer. Comment le supporter ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas moi-même comment je peux le supporter tous les jours. Je ne sais pas comment on ne peut pas se briser. C'est cela alors. C'est la fin… Je la regarde et mes yeux commencent à larmoyer. Cette perspective m'achève. Mon cœur ne pourra pas en prendre plus. Je ne pourrai pas en prendre plus. Je l'aime trop pour ça. C'est la seule chose qui me permet de tenir : mes sentiments pour elle. Mais je l'aime aussi assez pour savoir que c'est mieux pour elle qu'elle ne soit pas avec moi. C'est trop dur. C'est un enfer chaque jour durant, un harcèlement continu, un combat infini. Mais alors que mes réflexions s'enchainent, me rendant de plus en plus grave, je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et alors, je ne sais plus si c'est mes larmes ou les siennes qui coulent sur mes joues, ou peut-être même un mélange des deux.

\- Ils disent qu'on mérite de brûler en enfer ? Dans ce cas, on brûlera toutes les deux d'amour fou, me glissa-t-elle sensuellement à l'oreille avant que ses lèvres ne s'approprient les miennes, et que je ne sois plaquée contre le mur.

Et je ne pouvais pas être plus d'accord.

Petite je croyais que l'amour était un sentiment tellement pur et tellement beau qu'il rendait la vie plus simple. Aujourd'hui, l'amour a fait de ma vie un enfer, mais c'est un enfer dans lequel je suis heureuse de brûler.

* * *

 **A/N : Voilà ! À savoir que je n'écris généralement pas à la première personne. Je trouve que la façon dont les gens rejettent homosexualité est répugnante, c'est pourquoi j'ai écrit dessus. J'espère néanmoins que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Je suis toujours heureuse d'entendre ce que vous en pensez !  
**


	2. Être partenaires

**A/N :**

 **Nouvel OS fait pour la nuit du FoF sous le thème "Partenaire".**

 **Titre : Être partenaires  
**

 **Résumé : Les deux femmes les plus importantes de Republic City sont parties, la ville est détruite, et en plus Bolin veut rentrer dans les forces de police !  
**

 **Personnages : Mako, Bolin, Wu, Beifong  
**

 **Relation : Un petit indice au Wuko**

 **Genre : Friendship peut-être ?  
**

 **Mots : Environ 700**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Gérer Republic City en pleine crise était loin d'être de tout repos. Surtout ce genre de crise : un robot géant a détruit une grande partie de la ville, forçant à évacuer les habitants de la capitale, et obligeant l'Avatar à créer un portail spirituel au beau milieu du centre-ville pour éviter plus de destruction. Portail par lequel elle avait mystérieusement disparue embarquant bien sûr, Asami, qui était la seule en dehors d'elle de qui on avait le plus besoin ! Mais faisaient-elles exprès de partir aux moments les plus inopportuns ? Il y avait tant de choses à faire… Et pour ne pas compliquer le tout, Bolin a décidé de s'engager dans les forces de l'ordre ! Son frère n'était pas des plus ravis au début. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, il restait son petit frère ; il s'était juré de toujours le protéger après le décès de ses parents. S'engager dans la police, avec lui, ça pouvait être dangereux. Il essaya d'en parler à Bolin, vantant ses "movers", leurs précédents matchs de pro-bending, sa vie de célébrité !

« Allez, Mako ! On va bien s'amuser », disait-il enthousiaste.

Le grand frère se pinça l'arête du nez, en proie à l'exaspération. Non, il n'y avait rien d'amusant. Tellement de personnes dépendaient de l'autorité actuellement avec le retrait, pour on ne sait combien de temps, des deux femmes les plus importantes de la ville.

« Bolin, ce n'est pas drôle. C'est dangereux !

\- Je sais, je sais, mais ce n'est pas moi qui est le bras cassé dans l'histoire. »

C'était vrai…

« Bon, Mako, je te laisse, j'ai rendez-vous avec Beifong. Il parait qu'elle doit me choisir un partenaire ! Souhaite-moi bonne chance ! »

Mako n'eut même pas le temps de le lui souhaiter qu'il avait déjà détalé. Il marmonna quelques paroles dans sa barbe, avant qu'un bras ne se jette sur ses épaules, son propriétaire s'adressant à l'officier blessé :

« Mako, Mako, Mako, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses ! Ton petit frère est un homme maintenant !

\- Wu… Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Ça fait bien longtemps que Bolin est un homme, enfin plus longtemps que toi.

\- Je suis outré que tu puisses dire une chose pareille ! »

Mako haussa un sourcil.

« Et puis, tu sais bien ce qu'il en est. N'est-ce pas partenaire ?

\- Arrête avec ça ! Je ne suis plus ton garde du corps.

\- Ce n'est pas ce dont je parlais. »

Il fit un clin d'œil à Mako avant de partir. L'officier secoua la tête, puis décida de se diriger vers l'hôtel de police. Connaissant Bolin, il faisait mieux d'être là au moment où il voudrait lui annoncer ce que Beifong lui a dit.

À peine fut-il arrivé que son frère l'interpella :

« Mako ! Tu ne vas pas en croire tes oreilles ! C'est trop, trop, trop génial !

\- Quoi ? »

À ce moment, son chef sortit également du bâtiment.

« Mako, dans mon bureau. Tout de suite.

\- Oui, chef ! »

Malgré son frère frétillant d'impatience à côté de lui, il suivit la femme dans le poste de police. Elle entra dans son bureau où elle s'assit. Mako entra lui aussi en prenant soin de fermer la porte avec son bras valide.

« Mako, t'as toujours eu de très bons résultats, et je sais que tu préfères travailler seul, mais soyons réalistes, tu devrais déjà être arrêté avec ton bras, le problème étant qu'on est en sous-effectif et que tu es une vraie tête de mule. Alors, ce n'est pas une question, je t'assigne un coéquipier. Il n'y a rien à dire. »

Le jeune homme était légèrement contrarié. Mais il ne le montra pas, et demanda qui cela pouvait-il être.

« Il t'attend dehors.

\- Il attendait dehors ? »

Sans un mot supplémentaire, l'officier sortit du bureau et alla dehors. Il rejoint Bolin.

« Alors, ce n'est pas génial ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui est génial ?

\- Nous deux, ensemble, dans la police. Partenaires dans le crime, partenaires dans les matchs de pro-bending et maintenant partenaires dans les forces de l'ordre ! Qu'en dis-tu partenaire ? »

Son frère… Son frère était son coéquipier. Il en disait qu'il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose et qu'il allait tout faire pour protéger son frère. Il pourrait qu'autant mieux le faire maintenant qu'ils étaient partenaires.

* * *

 **A/N : Comme la dernière fois, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Je posterai peut-être d'autres histoires un peu plus tard aujourd'hui, ou dans la semaine. Merci d'avoir lu !**


	3. Savoir ce que l'on veut

**A/N : Il faudrait vraiment que je me mette à publier les OS qui me restent... En attendant, en voici un nouveau ! Il a été fait sous le thème "Empire", pour la 83ème nuit du FoF le mois d'avant, mais je n'ai pas pris le temps de le poster avant.**

 **Titre : Savoir ce qu'on veut  
**

 **Résumé : Kuvira est en prison. Elle se trouve alors confrontée aux choix qui l'ont mené jusque là. A-t-elle bien fait de se rendre ou est-ce que sa lutte devrait continuer ?  
**

 **Personnages : Kuvira, Korra.  
**

 **Genre : Angst** **(Je suis pas vraiment douée pour les genres... J'imagine que c'est ça ?)**

 **Mots : Environ 1000**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de faux. Pourquoi aujourd'hui se retrouvait-elle incarcérée ? Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu, c'était réunifier le Royaume de la Terre. Et elle avait réussi ! Il était devenu sien. À elle, l'impératrice munie du pouvoir de rallier les peuples. Kuvira avait réussi un exploit. Tant de gens s'étaient ralliés à elle… Mais il semblait que ce n'était pas la bonne méthode à en entendre l'Avatar… Cette femme qui a été absente pendant trois ans. Trois ans où Kuvira avait défié la femme qui l'avait adopté pour pouvoir remplir cette mission. Elle avait tant sacrifié pour sa cause ! Certes, elle avait touché des extrêmes… Mais le résultat était là ! Quoique, le résultat actuel était que son travail était démoli et qu'elle se retrouvait en prison. Il n'y avait plus d'Empire de la Terre… Et pourtant, il avait été tellement puissant ! Si seulement, elle sortait d'ici pour reprendre les rênes… Il y avait toujours là dehors des personnes qui croyaient en elle, après tout. Des personnes qui sauraient rallier ses troupes… Non ! Elle ne devait pas ! Elle s'était rendue ! C'était la fin. Il était hors de question de reprendre cette malheureuse entreprise qui a blessé tant de monde… Pourtant, l'envie était là, tapie au fond d'elle-même… Parce qu'au fond, qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Les gens ont besoin d'un peu de droiture ! Ils ont besoin de sévérité ! Le monde tient à ça. Les quelques règles qui le régissent doivent être fermes. Et son Empire était ferme. Et injuste… Mais qu'est-ce que l'injustice fasse à toute cette misère ? Toute cette souffrance ? Quand des orphelins se trouvaient à la rue comme elle. Si Suyin ne l'avait pas recueillie, que serait-elle devenue ? Rien, sans parents, elle serait peut-être morte. Et pourtant, c'est cette mère qu'elle avait trahie en échange de cette gloire, de cette utopie empirique.

Une fois de plus elle fut prise dans ses tourments, entre deux parties d'elle-même, une des deux noyée dans des regrets, et l'autre prise d'une folie belliqueuse. Était-ce la prison qui lui faisait un tel effet ? Alors, Kuvira prit sa tête dans ses mains pour qu'enfin ces pensées se taisent ! Pour qu'enfin, elle puisse avoir la paix, comme le monde dehors.

Les portes de la cellule s'ouvrirent en grinçant. Forcément, c'était du platine, elle ne pouvait pas le maitriser. Kuvira était recroquevillée au sol, les yeux fermés dans l'espoir que son esprit la laisse tranquille. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

\- Kuvira, est-ce que ça va ?

L'Avatar était là. Son bourreau était venu l'achever ! Non, c'était la colère qui l'aveuglait… Elle n'était pas là pour ça. L'était-elle ?

\- Je vais bien, Avatar, répondit-elle sèchement en la regardant, du venin dans les yeux.

\- Ça ne m'a pas l'air très vrai… J'étais venue vérifier si tu allais bien. Or tu sembles te battre avec de vieux démons… Crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est.

Kuvira ne répondit rien et Korra laissa passer quelques secondes.

\- Il ne faut pas les garder à l'intérieur, reprit Korra. Il faut en parler. Ne penses-tu pas ?

Le regard plein de haine de Kuvira se calma un peu. Devait-elle en parler ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas…

\- Ne peux-tu pas faire confiance à une personne qui a traversé un cauchemar ? En plus, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais beaucoup de conversation.

Bien que Kuvira était un peu réticente, elle se lança :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, Korra.

\- Eh bien, tu as menacé la vie de beaucoup de personnes quand même.

\- Et j'en ai sauvées tout autant !

\- Ce n'est pas forcément vrai, Kuvira. Dehors, encore beaucoup de personnes t'admirent mais tout autant te craignent. Les esprits sont encore en colère. Et Raava sait qu'il ne faut pas mettre en colère les esprits ! Surtout que certains n'ont pas digéré le fait que j'ai créé un nouveau portail…

Elle repensa à cette énorme montagne qu'Asami et elle avait croisé dans le Spirit World puis secoua la tête.

\- Mais on est un petit peu toutes les deux en cause, reprit-elle.

Kuvira grogna.

\- Pourquoi même en me retirant je veux continuer ? Ma lutte n'est pas terminée ! Tu y as mis fin ! Alors que j'aurais pu faire encore tant de choses !

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que créer un empire, et menacer les autres nations soit faire le bien, Kuvira. Tu dois apprendre à accepter tes erreurs. Je sais que tu t'es retirée, que tu as compris. Mais accepte-le une bonne fois pour toute ! Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Cet empire n'est plus. Maintenant, c'est une république.

Le maitre de la terre fit un bruit ironique.

\- Ouais, j'ai entendu la nouvelle. Super ! Les gens seront libres. Ils seront surtout libres de faire du mal !

\- Mais n'est-ce pas ce que tu as fait ? Et regarde le résultat ! Une ville détruite, des familles décimées, toi, privée de tes libertés. Il faut que tu comprennes que la voie que tu as prise n'était pas la bonne. Et que finalement, tu retrouves l'équilibre entre ta partie blessée, et celle qui connait son tort. Mais je ne peux que t'aider avec des mots. Le changement, c'est toi qui peux le faire.

Kuvira la regarda. Que répondre ? Korra l'encouragea d'un sourire et d'yeux chaleureux, avant de repartir.

Et si l'Avatar avait raison ? « Mais non ! Elle force ta volonté ! Tu es plus forte ! Revendique ta liberté ! Non, ce n'est qu'une illusion ! » Voilà que ça recommence !

\- Gloire à la Grande Unificatrice.

Voilà que sa tête lui jouait encore des tours… Elle jeta un coup d'œil au garde. Il la regardait aussi.

\- Votre empire vous attend, dit-il. Il n'attend que vous et le bon moment…

Comment pouvait-elle avancer alors qu'il y avait dehors des gens qui la retenaient, qui espéraient encore tant d'elle ? Peut-être faudrait-il y retourner. Peut-être n'était-ce pas la fin du l'Empire de la Terre…

* * *

 **A/N : Je suis toujours ravie d'entendre ce que vous avez à dire !  
**


	4. Quand la mort reflète l'amour

**A/N : Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de le faire ce recueil... Peut-être que les OS auraient plus de chance si je les postais tous seuls. Si quelques chapitres disparaissent dans les prochains temps, c'est que j'aurais opté pour cette solution je suppose ! Dans tous les cas, celui-ci a encore été fait pour une nuit du FoF sur le thème "Famille" mais il n'a pas encore eu sa chance donc on va voir ! Personnellement, c'est un de ceux qui sont quand même bien ressortis je trouve. À voir !  
**

 **Titre : Quand la mort reflète l'amour  
**

 **Résumé : Katara est enterrée. C'est la perte d'une magnifique personne, et le début d'un deuil pour tout le monde. Mais une aussi grande épreuve peut parfois nous éclairer sur des choses auxquelles on accordait pas toujours une grande importance.  
**

 **Personnages : Korra, Asami, Katara, Zuko, Toph, Tenzin et toute sa famille, les Beifong, Team Avatar et en gros, c'est tout. (En même temps, beaucoup de personnages sont cités, mais les vrais acteurs, c'est Korra et Asami.)  
**

 **Relation : Korra/Asami**

 **Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort  
**

 **Mots : Environ 1200**

 **Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez ! Même si vous trouvez ça nul, c'est un avis.  
**

* * *

C'était un jour triste… Tellement triste. Maitre Katara s'en était allée vers un endroit peut-être plus beau, peut-être plus horrible, peut-être inexistant. Personne ne le savait. Peut-être que la vieille femme avait pu accéder au monde des Esprits… Peut-être dinait-elle avec Iroh à ce moment-ci. Peut-être pas. Toutes ces incertitudes travaillaient les proches de cette noble femme alors que son corps poursuivait sa descente funèbre dans les abysses de la toundra.

Ils étaient tous là, l'âme en peine, certains laissant couler des larmes de tristesse… Mais ils étaient tous là, presque en tant que famille. Il y avait des élèves, sa famille, des amis… Pourtant, ils avaient tous la même peine au cœur. Cette peine qui les unissait en ce jour plus que funèbre. Même le petit Rohan, tellement énergique habituellement, était d'un calme austère. Il était bien sûr avec sa famille : Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki et Meelo. Tous avaient des têtes d'enterrements. À côté de son père, se tenait sa grande sœur. Kya tenait entre ses bras son aîné qui avait besoin d'un câlin semblait-il. Et à quoi sert à la famille si ce n'est être présent dans les moments difficiles ? Le seigneur Zuko était là aussi, même Toph avait fait l'effort de sortir de son marais ! Bien sûr, leurs enfants, qui avaient connu la défunte, s'étaient déplacés. Il y avait même les enfants de ces enfants ! Toute la petit famille Su était là. Le père, l'ainé, les jumeaux, l'artiste, le maitre de l'air. Opal se tenait à côté de Bolin. Ce garçon toujours d'une sensibilité extraordinaire, avait les larmes aux yeux même s'il n'avait que très peu connu la vieille femme. Son frère était un peu raide et froid comme d'habitude, mais son regard était chargé d'une réelle tristesse. Le reste de la Team Avatar était aussi là ! Bien sûr, comment Korra aurait-elle pu ne pas venir à l'enterrement de son vieux maitre ? Mais Katara était plus que ça. Elle était presque comme une parente, une grand-mère aimante, tout comme l'a été le reste de sa famille.

L'Avatar tenait la main à Asami. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard pendant lequel le nonbender put jauger les émotions du maitre des quatre éléments. Forcément, elle était d'une inébranlable tristesse. Elle savait que Katara avait été vraiment bonne pour elle. Alors, n'ayant pas la force de sourire, Asami donna une pression à la main de Korra pour lui dire qu'elle était là pour elle. Ses yeux bleus s'accrochèrent aux siens pendant un instant. Elles reconnurent qu'elles étaient à deux dans cette épreuve. Jamais l'une ne devait endurer de tels moments d'horreur sans l'autre, tout comme elles s'étaient destinées à vivre les moments de joie ensemble. Aussi triste que ce moment fût, il ne dura pas éternellement. Heureusement ! Bien que la perte d'un être cher soit pénible pour tous ses proches, la vie continue d'avancer et les beaux jours reviennent peu à peu.

La cérémonie se finit, tout le monde finit par partir le cœur lourd, même si certains s'étaient attachés à rester plus longtemps. Ce fut le cas de Korra. Elle était restée dans le froid, devant ce palais de glace construit pour cette grande femme qui a été son maitre de l'eau, femme de son ancienne incarnation. Et elle en était d'autant plus accablée. Sa bien-aimée l'avait laissée seule car elle savait quand Korra avait besoin d'espace.

À la place, elle rentra au château de glace des parents de Korra. Et elle attendit là que l'Avatar vienne la rejoindre quand elle aurait fini ce qu'elle avait à faire. Le PDG de Future Industries se posa sur le lit en regardant le plafond. Elle aimerait tellement plus supporter Korra dans son deuil ! Mais, elle était là, et c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle-même ayant perdu son père il y a quelques années, elle savait qu'être là pour Korra était la seule chose à faire, tout comme Korra avait été là pour elle. Elle se trouva incapable de penser plus que ça et finalement, un peu abattue, il faut dire vrai, par cette lourde atmosphère pesante et fatigante, elle s'endormit.

Quand elle se réveilla, Korra était rentrée. Elle était assise sur le lit et la regardait tendrement tout en enlevant une mèche noire de son visage endormi.

\- Je t'ai réveillée ? demanda-t-elle presqu'en murmurant comme si elle allait la réveiller une nouvelle fois.

\- Non, ça va.

Asami se redressa. Korra regarda le sol, balançant ses pieds contre le lit. Il y avait encore de la tristesse dans son regard. Comment pouvait-elle disparaitre ? Il était encore trop tôt. La jeune femme aux yeux verts posa une de ses mains pales sur l'épaule de l'Avatar. Aucune parole n'avait besoin d'être dite. Korra se recroquevilla dans l'étreinte chaude de la femme aux cheveux de jais. Finalement, elle laissa couler deux larmes sans aucun son. Une main pale caressa ses cheveux bruns, lui donnant un peu de réconfort. La présence d'Asami lui donnait du réconfort, la présence de cette magnifique femme qu'elle aimait tellement. Elle n'avait pas peur de laisser ces gouttes salées se libérer de ses yeux devant elle. Alors, elle pleura doucement pendant quelques minutes. Asami ne dit rien, continuant ses douces et paisibles caresses.

\- Tu sais, la mort de Katara m'a fait réaliser quelque chose.

Asami fredonna simplement en réponse. Elle savait qu'il fallait juste laisser Korra parler à son rythme.

\- Ça m'a fait réaliser qu'il y a des gens que j'aime à côté de moi.

Elle se libéra de l'étreinte de la femme la plus grande.

\- Katara a été plus qu'un simple maitre pour moi. Elle a été là comme un proche. Tout comme Tenzin qui m'a intégré à sa famille. Et bien que je sois fille unique, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo et Rohan sont comme des frères et sœurs pour moi. La Team Avatar a été les meilleurs amis que j'ai jamais eu. Une bande d'amis soudée tellement fort, qu'on affrontait toutes les grandes menaces ensemble. Et puis…

Elle se rapprocha d'Asami, portant une main à son visage.

\- Il y a toi… Toi qui a pris tellement soin de moi, tu as été une amie même alors que tu avais le droit me détester, tu as été forte quand j'ai été faible, tu as été présente alors que j'étais loin. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime. Et tu es partie intégrante de ma vie. Tu es partie intégrante de ma famille. Tu es ma famille la plus proche, la personne qui m'est la plus proche. Je t'aime, Asami.

À ce stade-là, Asami avait les larmes aux yeux et ses lèvres rouge sang tremblaient un peu devant la surprise de la déclaration. Puis, ses lèvres cessèrent de trembler quand Korra les amena aux siennes, l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Korra, dit-elle une fois qu'elle put parler. Et tu es ma seule famille…


	5. Une histoire de champignons géants

**A/N : Bonjour !**

 **Petit OS, fait pour la nuit du FoF, sur le thème Chamignon. Normalement, il faut écrire en une heure sur le thème donné, et il me semble que j'ai réussi pour celui-ci ! (En raison d'un gros écart, j'ai arrêté de regarder le temps à un moment.) Je pense qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup à attendre de cet écrit, c'est juste un truc mignon qui m'est passé par la tête. Prend place au tout début de Turf Wars ! Du coup, j'ai longtemps réfléchi sur oui ou non le mettre dans le recueil, et on va dire que ça me donne l'occasion de rajouter un peu des écrits ! Donc...**

 **Titre : Une histoire de champignons géants (c'est vous dire combien je suis inspirée)  
**

 **Résumé : Korra et Asami sautent sur des champignons géants pour continuer leur chemin au sein du monde des Esprits. (Ça aussi, c'est très parlant comme résumé ! x))  
**

 **Personnages : Korra, Asami.  
**

 **Relation : Korra/Asami**

 **Genre : Romance, fluff, mignon, ce genre de choses (j'espère).  
**

 **Mots : Environ 1000**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a pas un autre moyen ?

\- C'est exactement comme une route !

\- Korra, ce sont des champignons géants ! »

Une route… Mais où diable voyait-elle une route ? Devant les deux femmes, il y avait un grand chemin pour aller de l'autre côté de la vallée : un grand chemin de champignons géants. C'était qu'Asami n'était pas très habituée à voyager de cette façon. De toute façon, elle n'était pas habituée à voyager au sein de monde des esprits, tout court.

C'était intéressant de voir un monde non touché par l'homme, doté de choses extraordinaires, où la modernité n'avait pas sa place, et où tout fonctionnait différemment. Elle avait prévu à la base de se déplacer à pied, tranquillement, mais finalement, elle avait eu le droit à un vol sur un oiseau géant, à une marche sous des plantes géantes, et maintenant à des champignons géants ! À croire que tout était géant par ici.

« Tu veux aller de l'autre côté ou non ? demanda Korra.

\- Évidemment. C'est juste que comme tout est un peu bizarre ici, je me demandais si les champignons allaient rétrécir, ou si on pouvait vraiment marcher dessus. Enfin, sauter dessus, parce qu'il y a quand même un grand écart.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour le savoir ! »

Sans aucune autre parole, Korra prit de l'élan et sauta sur le premier champignon qu'il y avait devant elles. Elle entendit Asami crier son nom derrière, mais ça ne l'arrêta pas. Elle atterrit ensuite en douceur sur le champignon, qui ne réagit pas.

« Tu vois ? Totalement sûr ! affirma l'Avatar. Tu viens ?

\- D'accord ! cria Asami en retour. »

L'ingénieure sauta elle aussi de son bout de falaise, et atterrit sur le champignon aux couleurs rosées, et aux points blancs. Elle arriva un peu trop près du bord, et le champignon se pencha un peu. Asami perdit l'équilibre, et Korra la rattrapa par la main, alors qu'elle agitait les bras dans tous les sens pour ne pas tomber dans le vide, tentant de regagner un peu de stabilité. L'avatar la tira vers elle, au centre du champignon : en sécurité.

« C'était pas loin, dit Korra, soulagée d'avoir pu rattraper Asami avant qu'elle tombe.

\- En effet, souffla la femme aux verts, reconnaissante. Merci.

\- Je pense que je vais passer devant. Comme ça, je suis sûre que tu ne tombes pas.

\- Pas de problème. »

Korra lâcha la main d'Asami, qui failli bien la garder, jusqu'à qu'elle se rende compte que la jeune femme aux yeux bleus en avait très certainement besoin.

Cette dernière sauta avec facilité, et une extrême grâce (bien qu'Asami suspectait qu'elle utilisait sa maitrise de l'air pour cela), sur le prochain champignon. Peu de temps après, la jeune ingénieure la suivit, essayant de sauter un peu plus loin que précédemment. Et elle réussit ! Sauf qu'elle fut précipitée en avant, s'écrasant avec une efficacité merveilleuse, contre Korra, qui lui servit de mur pour ne pas être emportée au-delà de la grande plateforme vivante.

« Alors toi, quand tu ne vas pas trop près, tu vas trop loin, se moqua gentiment l'autre femme. Il nous reste encore une dizaine de champignons, tu penses pouvoir doser d'ici-là ?

\- Très drôle, Korra, répondit Asami sans être en colère de quelque façon que ce soit. Eh bien, oui, je pense que je pourrai y arriver.

\- C'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, mais je préfère rester devant quand même. On ne sait jamais. Puis, qui sait ? Les champignons pourraient décider de nous fausser compagnie ! »

Tout ce qu'Asami eut à répondre fut un distrait « hum, hum », alors qu'elle profitait d'être contre Korra, d'avoir ses mains sur ses hanches, et son corps tout près.

L'avatar, bisant le contact, passa au prochain champignon, et Asami la suivit. Cette fois, elle n'arriva ni trop près, ni trop loin, mais atterrit juste mal sur ses pieds, et tomba à quatre pattes sur le gros champignon. Quand sa main fut sur lui, elle fut immédiatement surprise de la douceur de la peau de la chose. C'était presque comme une délicate peau de bébé. Très rose, virant au violine, mais très lisse, et agréable à toucher. C'était même mou. Asami se retourna et se laissa tomber sur la champignon.

« Euh, Asami ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Korra, curieuse, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je ne m'étais jamais allongée sur un champignon, répondit l'autre femme. C'est en fait très agréable. Tu devrais essayer. »

L'Avatar fit alors comme elle, et s'étala sur la géante structure aux pois blancs et à la couleur rosée.

« Tu as raison. C'est très doux, et très confortable. La prochaine fois qu'on cherche un endroit où dormir, on devrait dormir sur un champignon.

\- Et s'il pleut ? On ne va pas planter une tente sur cette pauvre chose !

\- Il ne pleuvra pas : c'est le monde des Esprits !

\- Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que ça change, Korra, gloussa Asami.

\- Ben, tu t'allonges sur des champignons géants à Republic City, toi ? »

La femme aux yeux verts rit de bon cœur, regardant le ciel, en laissant son esprit vagabonder dans une sage tranquillité.

« Non, c'est vrai… »

Puis, les deux femmes regardèrent juste le ciel, soufflant un instant, juste à profiter du temps qui passait, du temps ensemble.

Très lentement, presque imperceptiblement, leurs mains vinrent se connecter. Leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent, et Asami se tourna pour sourire à Korra, qui le lui rendit, ses beaux yeux bleus brillant d'un bel éclat de joie.

Jamais Asami n'aurait pu être plus heureuse d'avoir pris ces vacances avec elle. Et elle espérait bien que la suite soit tout aussi agréable.

* * *

 **A/N : Ce serait gentil de laisser une review ! Comme toujours que vous aimez, ou pas, l'important, c'est de parler !**

 **Pour répondre aux reviews 'guest', parce que je ne peux pas faire autrement, déjà merci beaucoup de les laisser, j'en suis vraiment très reconnaissante. Pour répondre plus spécifiquement à Lana : oui, j'ai d'autres histoires, et je te remercie de me le rappeler, parce que je les avais complètement oubliées ! Donc, faudra que je les poste à un moment où à un autre. En tout cas, je te remercie pour ta review, et l'intérêt que tu portes à mes petites histoires sans** **ambitions.**

 **Voilà ! Merci pour la lecture ! À plus !**


	6. S'acquitter de sa culpabilité

**A/N : Bonjour !**

 **Petit OS fait pour le Nuit du FoF ! (oui, encore) Bon, il n'est pas extraordinaire, mais je me suis dit que j'allais tenter le coup quand même. J'avais pas vraiment prévu de partir comme ça, mais voilà, c'est fait ! Donc, attention pour les spoilers, je suis allée jusqu'à la fin du second tome de Turf Wars. Donc, je conseille vraiment si vous voulez pas vous faire avoir de ne pas lire (dit la fille qui s'est faite spoilée accidentellement en lisant le résumé du troisième tome sur internet !).  
**

 **Titre : S'acquitter de sa culpabilité  
**

 **Résumé : Il y a beaucoup de choses dont Korra se sent coupable, et être l'Avatar n'arrangeait pas les choses.  
**

 **Personnages : Korra, Asami, Tokuga (évoqué)  
**

 **Relation : Korra/Asami (évoqué aussi, même si bon, ça a une grande importance. Disons que c'est pas vraiment du développement de relation)  
**

 **Genre : Angst  
**

 **Mots : Environ 600**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il y avait beaucoup de choses dont Korra se sentait coupable.

Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir laissé tant de déchainés avoir fait souffrir le monde dans son inaction, dans sa peur, dans son inexpérience.

Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir autorisé autant de souffrance lui être imposée, sans rien pouvoir faire, par faiblesse.

Elle se sentait coupable, au plan personnel, d'avoir fait souffrir Bolin et Mako avec des relations qui n'allaient nulle part. Parfois, elle arrivait presque à se sentir coupable d'être tombée amoureuse d'Asami, sa meilleure amie, alors que la possibilité planait que cela brise leur amitié.

Elles se disaient qu'elles étaient plus fortes de ça. Alors Korra se disait que s'il y avait une chose qu'elle ne permettrait jamais, c'était de laisser la culpabilité l'épouser parce qu'elle était tombée si passionnément amoureuse d'une femme tellement extraordinaire. Elle ferait tout, absolument tout, pour que jamais cette décision… non, ce sentiment si pur et si beau qu'est l'amour ne soit rabaissé à un vague sentiment de culpabilité : non, jamais elle ne laisserait arriver quoi que ce soit à leur relation ou même à Asami.

Et même si elle était plein de bons sentiments, tout n'avait pas toujours été rose. Il avait fallu s'adapter quelque part. C'était terriblement simple de glisser sur cette pente romantique avec Asami, en oubliant qu'elle était tout aussi douce qu'escarpée.

Elles étaient amies, elles étaient amantes, mais ce dernier point restait encore un tout nouveau concept à explorer. Et à vrai dire, les différentes frictions qui menaient Republic City à travers feu, batailles et tempêtes n'aidaient pas vraiment à cette découverte ; elles ne devaient pas seulement se découvrir en tant qu'amantes, mais plutôt en tant qu'amantes en tant de crise. Et parfois, Korra se disait que sa vie serait toujours une crise, et qu'elles se connaîtraient ainsi tout le temps, pas comme dans le Monde des Esprits où tout avait été si calme et paisible. Non, sa vie était une crise permanente.

Tout cela c'était confirmé le jour où Asami avait été enlevée en tant que moyen de pression sur elle. Et cette fois elle avait vraiment pu ressentir toute cette infâme culpabilité. Elle était la seule chose qui lui restait. La seule chose un tant soit peu stable et rassurante dans ce fragile chaos qui s'effondrait sur ses épaules d'Avatar devant tout supporter sans jamais rien dire. Et cette seule chose lui avait été arrachée, pour qu'elle reste à genoux à supporter le monde.

Si l'équilibre était rompu, elle ne pourrait jamais s'en acquitter : le monde la tuerait.

Si la gorge d'Asami se rompait, elle ne pourrait jamais s'en acquitter : elle se tuerait.

« Tout est de ma faute… »

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle put dire, son cœur en miette et inondés par des sentiments bien plus douloureux que si elle se vidait de son sang.

Alors, elle dut les laisser filer. Elle dut les laisser filer avec l'amour de sa vie entre les griffes. Elle dut les laisser filer, avec l'avenir du monde entre les tentacules de Tokuga.

Alors, elle ne pourrait s'acquitter ni de l'un, ni de l'autre, et seulement la fin l'attendait : ses genoux se briseraient, et ses épaules ne supporteraient plus le poids du monde. Tout s'effondrerait sur elle et il ne resterait plus que le prochain Avatar pour réparer ses torts, pour l'acquitter de ses terribles actions menées autant par l'amour que par l'intérêt du monde. Seulement, en essayant de sauver les deux, elle pourrait ne sauver ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Et elle pleura alors que seul l'espoir lui restait, autant que d'insatiables responsabilités et que d'inutiles pouvoir pour sauver sa petite amie.

* * *

 **A/N : Ce serait gentil de laisser une review !  
**

 **C'était pour remettre en marche le recueil ! Normalement, je devrais en poster encore un dans pas longtemps. Voilà, voilà. Merci pour la lecture, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !  
**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**


	7. Satané virus !

**A/N : Bonjour !**

 **Voici un nouvel OS, comme promis, écrit pour la Nuit du FoF. Vous connaissez la chanson : une heure, un thème et on écrit ! Pour le coup, j'ai utilisé à peu près une heure vingt, mais je reste fière de moi, parce que d'habitude, je dépasse beaucoup plus ! Donc, le thème était "Virus", et je sais pas pourquoi je me suis dit qu'il fallait qu'Asami tombe malade. Mais voilà, c'est le premier truc qui m'est venu, et franchement c'est pas si mal !**

 **Petite précaution, il est évoqué des évènements qui prennent place à la fin du second volet de Turf Wars. Après, c'est vraiment léger, et vous pourriez passer dessus sans le voir. Mais voilà, je vous le dis, c'est dans le premier paragraphe, tout le reste est sans spoilers.**

 **Titre : Satané virus !  
**

 **Résumé : Asami doit finir des plans, mais cette satanée grippe la dérange fortement. Heureusement, Korra est là pour la bichonner.  
**

 **Personnages : Korra, Asami  
**

 **Relation : Korra/Asami  
**

 **Genre : Fluff  
**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Mots : Environ 1500**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Asami était une bête de travail, personne ne pouvait en démentir. Malgré les nombreux désagréments qu'il y avait eu lors de la seconde reconstruction de Republic City, elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée. Elle avait une toute nouvelle relation à entretenir et développer, et pourtant, elle avait travaillé comme une acharnée. Bon, il était vrai qu'elle avait dû s'arrêter pendant qu'elle était retenue prisonnière par la Triple Threat… Mais cela ne comptait pas parce que ce n'était pas de son fait. Le reste du temps, elle était sérieuse, engagée dans son travail, pour ces gens sans maison, et puis c'était tout ce qui importait. Alors ce n'était pas la grippe qui allait la stopper !

* * *

Asami éternua pour la énième fois de la journée, le nez rougi à force de se moucher. Elle essaya de respirer par le nez, mais finalement opta pour la bouche tellement ses canaux nasaux étaient obstrués. Satané virus ! Pourquoi elle alors qu'elle avait tant à faire ? Ça l'interrompait toutes les quinze secondes et elle était loin d'être productive. Pourtant, elle devait finir ces plans avant ce soir !

Elle se moucha, ses yeux laissant presque couler des larmes lorsqu'elle les ferma pour souffler, puis jeta son mouchoir dans la poubelle grise juste en dessous de son bureau, qui était déjà presque pleine à ras bord de papiers porteurs de tas de petits virus très charitables.

Elle sortit un nouveau mouchoir de sa boite : le dernier. Comment ça pouvait être le dernier ? Elle avait déjà utilisé deux boites ! Désespérée, la jeune PDG laissa tomber sa tête sur ses bras croisés sur la table. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'aller chercher une autre boite ! Pourtant, elle était bien obligée, alors que ce mouchoir n'allait pas tenir plus de dix minutes. De toute façon, elle ne savait même pas si elle en avait encore…

Elle gémit. Travailler dans ces conditions, c'était affreux. Elle avait qu'une envie s'était dormir en attendant que la maladie passe. Et ce mal de tête qui la prenait ! Pourtant, il fallait finir ces plans…

« Asami ? » appela Korra.

L'interpelée tenta vaguement de faire un signe de la main, mais à vrai dire, elle ne savait même pas si elle avait réussi.

« Euh… Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Korra, réellement inquiète.

Pour toute réponse, Asami émit un son intérieur avant d'être prise d'une grosse quinte de toux.

« Encore malade ? »

L'Avatar s'approcha et posa ses mains sur les deux épaules de la jeune femme, en commençant à lui masser doucement le dos avec de lents mouvements de pouces.

« Ça a l'air d'empirer de jour en jour, constata Korra. Tu ne veux pas plutôt rentrer à la maison ?

\- Noooon, gémit Asami sans relever la tête. Je dois finir mes plans !

\- Asami, chérie, je suis sûre que tes plans peuvent attendre demain… Tu n'es pas en état de travailler.

\- Si je le suis ! »

Elle se redressa alors pour faire mine qu'elle était en pleine forme alors que ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Sauf qu'elle se releva trop vite et elle eut de soudains vertiges qui la déboussolèrent, ce qui n'échappa pas à Korra, qui la stabilisa un peu.

« Merci, dit Asami.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule sur le projet, tu sais, ajouta sa petite amie. Tu peux délayer et prendre quelques jours de repos pour te soigner.

\- Je ne peux pas. Personne ne connait cette ville aussi bien que moi. Je connais tout le projet, je suis la seule à pouvoir dessiner ces plans.

\- Asami, je suis l'Avatar, et techniquement la seule à pouvoir garder l'équilibre du monde pour ne pas qu'il plonge dans le chaos — ce qui est quand même un peu important —, et j'ai pris trois ans de repos, alors je pense que tu peux te permettre quelques jours pour te soigner.

\- Mais les gens comptent sur moi…

\- Ah, parce qu'ils comptaient pas sur moi ?

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Mais c'est ce que tu as dit. Regarde, tu dis déjà n'importe quoi ! Allez, je te ramène chez toi, et on ne discute pas ! »

Korra souleva Asami de sa chaise, et elle n'eut pas la force de se débattre. Elle sortit du bureau de la jeune PDG et appela un taxi, parce quand dans son état, il était hors de question qu'Asami conduise, et Korra ne pouvait pas vraiment la transporter en volant non plus.

Elle la ramena donc au manoir Sato, où elle la posa dans son lit. Elle était si immobile, si calme, qu'elle avait cru qu'elle s'était endormie pendant le trajet. Puis, alors qu'elle la posait sur le matelas, elle lui dit, les yeux à moitié fermés :

« Korra ? J'ai mal à la tête… Je pense pas que je vais pouvoir dormir. Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on s'est pas vues… Je sais que je suis pas très en forme, et que je dois plutôt te faire flipper, mais j'aimerais bien que tu passes un peu de temps avec moi.

\- Bien sûr que je vais rester. Et tu ne me fais pas flipper. Tu es aussi belle que d'habitude, juste malade. »

Korra s'assit sur le bord du lit, resta de longues minutes auprès d'Asami sans que celle-ci ne s'endorme, même si elle semblait somnoler de temps en temps. Elle se réveillait à cause de la toux, d'un éternuement, de son nez qui coulait — Korra était d'ailleurs allée lui chercher une toute nouvelle boite de mouchoirs — ou simplement à cause de sa migraine qui lui faisait froncer les sourcils. Finalement, Korra se dit que la jeune femme n'arriverait jamais à s'endormir, ou qu'elle dormirait très mal. Elle devait donc faire quelque chose.

Elle se leva, et une main faiblarde l'attrapa au poignet :

« Tu pars ? demanda Asami, un peu triste.

\- Non, je reviens. Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Korra avec un sourire. »

Elle caressa avec douceur le visage plus pâle encore que d'habitude et embrassa son front rapidement.

Quand elle revint, elle demanda à Asami de se déshabiller et finit par l'aider à le faire. Puis, elle la glissa dans un bain chaud, qui la brula presque tellement elle avait froid. Elle la rejoignit assez rapidement, et le dos d'Asami vint s'installer contre sa poitrine.

« Bon, voyons voir si on peut au moins soigner cette migraine, dit le maitre des quatre éléments en se frottant les mains. Ne bouge pas. »

Il n'y avait presque aucun risque qu'Asami bouge tellement le virus l'avait achevée. Elle se sentait complètement vidée, molle et ne rêvait plus qu'au sommeil auquel elle ne pouvait pas accéder. Lentement, Korra mit l'eau en mouvement puis vint masser les tempes d'Asami avec, la rendant fluorescente à mesure qu'elle faisait son effet.

« Est-ce que c'est mieux ? » demanda Korra, effectuant sa guérison.

Asami fredonna d'approbation. Sa tête se sentait tout à coup libérée. Elle était comme massée avec un liquide ouaté, qui lui déposait de doux et chauds baisers guérisseurs, l'apaisant grandement. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Korra continua son effet jusqu'à qu'elle n'ait plus à le faire : la migraine était partie.

« Je peux essayer de te soigner le reste du corps aussi, mais tu dois me promettre que tu ne retourneras pas travailler. Je veux que tu prennes un jour de repos, histoire de prendre des précautions. Ces virus sont retors. »

Asami approuva sans réserve. Alors, Korra continua son travail. Elle lui appliqua de l'eau sur la poitrine en essayant de soigner ses poumons, puis remonta vers sa gorge pour finir par son nez. Au bout de trente minutes, la maladie était chassée, et les deux femmes restaient à respirer la vapeur chaude du bain brulant, confortablement et calmement, l'une contre l'autre, à savourer un moment intime et tranquille.

« Merci, Korra, dit-elle. Je me sens beaucoup mieux, même si je reste fatiguée… Je n'aurais pas pu retourner travailler.

\- Pas de problème, répondit-elle. Tu veux qu'on aille au lit ?

\- Non… Non, on est bien ici.

\- Comme il te plaira. »

Korra continua à masser le dos d'Asami, comme elle avait entrepris de le faire à son bureau. Seulement, au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires, la jeune femme s'endormit, et Korra décida de la transporter jusqu'à son lit.

Elle se glissa ensuite sous les couvertures avec elle et s'endormit en la serrant tout contre son corps, pour être sûre qu'elle n'aurait pas froid, et aussi parce qu'elle aimait ça.

* * *

 **A/N : Laissez une review s'il vous plait ! Hé, vous vous rendez compte que c'est en partie pour ça que ce recueil avance pas ? Certes, j'ai une grosse histoire en parallèle (et faut vraiment que j'avance, mais j'ai pas le temps), mais j'ai jamais envie de publier là-dedans, et je me dis que les histoires sont limites mieux toutes seules ! Si ça continue, ça va devenir une poubelle ici. J'aimerais y mettre tous mes OS, mais bon, parfois, ils ont vraiment plus de chance tous seuls, et j'ai l'impression de les 'sacrifier'. Comprenez que ça me fait mal au cœur tout de même...**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! À plus !**

 **Lion**


	8. Une odeur particulière

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici un ficlet écrit il y a un bail, et que j'avais pas posté parce qu'il est très court. Mais j'avoue que personnellement, je l'adore, donc le voici !**

 **Titre : Une odeur particulière  
**

 **Résumé : Korra aime tout d'Asami, dont sa délicieuse odeur.  
**

 **Personnages : Korra, Asami  
**

 **Relation : Korra/Asami  
**

 **Genre : Romance  
**

 **Rating : K**

 **Mots : Environ 400**

 **Conditions d'écriture : ficlet écrit sur le thème "odeur" lors d'un défi entre _Griseldis_ et moi.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Souvent, Korra se disait qu'Asami avait une odeur indescriptible. C'était un parfum délicat et unique. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait que son odeur. Bien au contraire, l'Avatar appréciait tout de sa petite amie : sa beauté, son intelligence, sa personnalité…

Elle aimait plonger son regard dans les yeux d'émeraude et s'y noyer. Elle aimait gouter au gout de ses lèvres de sang, à sa peau pale sur laquelle elle déposait mille baisers. Elle aimait observer les traits fins et délicats de son visage lorsqu'elle dormait. Elle aimait étreindre étroitement son corps contre le sien. Elle aimait enfouir sa tête dans ses magnifiques cheveux de jais et rester nichée là, profitant du calme et de la chaleur.

Et à ce moment-là, elle sentait son odeur. Ce mélange extrêmement attirant, doux et sucré qui lui commandait de l'aimer encore plus, du plus fort qu'elle puisse jusqu'à que la vie lui soit arrachée. Parce que sa vie, c'était ça maintenant, elle se résumait à un seul être : Asami, la femme pour qui elle donnerait tout.

Et même si elle était le puissant Avatar maitre des quatre éléments que le fardeau de l'équilibre du monde écrasait, quand elle était dans les bras de sa bien-aimée, elle n'était que Korra. Korra, la femme aimant et aimée, un être de chair et de sang ressentant des émotions et non pas l'esprit de la lumière. Parce que la seule lumière qui la guidait alors, c'était la lumière d'Asami, sa parfaite amante qui en un seul regard d'émeraude pouvait ordonner à son cœur de cesser de battre. Alors, le matin avant que les responsabilités ne l'assiègent, Korra s'agrippait au corps chaud à peine éveillé à côté d'elle et rêvait en silence qu'elle puisse rester nichée là, au creux de son cou, se reposant contre son sublime soleil, profitant de la délicatesse de sa peau immaculée, s'exaltant de sa délicieuse odeur… C'était un parfum délicat et unique. Impossible à identifier, elle le connaissait pourtant par cœur. Cette senteur, c'était celle d'une merveilleuse fleur qui ne s'épanouissait que pour elle et lui prodiguait son essence la plus exquise.

Avec le temps, elle avait fini par se résoudre à croire que c'était juste le parfum de l'amour.

* * *

 **A/N : Laissez une review ! Ça fait vivre ce recueil ;)**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**


	9. La suite junior

**A/N : Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Voici un autre OS, un peu plus long que le dernier. Je suis pas très yaoi, mais c'était pour faire plaisir à une amie x) Puis, ça s'y prêtait bien.**

 **Titre : La suite junior  
**

 **Résumé : À cause de Kuvira, Wu est condamné à séjourner dans cette horrible suite junior. Puis, au fil du temps, grâce aux évènements qui s'y passent, cette suite prend un peu plus de valeur aux yeux du prince.  
**

 **Personnages : Wu, Mako  
**

 **Relation : Wu/Mako (Wuko)  
**

 **Genre : Romance, Humour (en quelque sorte. Peut-on considérer que le caractère de Wu en lui-même est humoristique ?)  
**

 **Rating : K**

 **Mots : Environ 1000**

 **Conditions d'écriture : écrit lors d'une Nuit du FoF, mais j'ai pas pu le poster à temps. Donc, en une heure, je devais écrire sur le thème "Hôtel". Ça donne ça !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Wu tempêta dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Non ! La chambre que Kuvira lui avait donné ! Bon, d'accord, elle était jolie. Mais de quel droit se permettait-elle de placer un prince comme lui, bientôt roi, dans une suite junior ? La porte claqua contre le mur et le bruit raisonna dans tout le couloir. Mako, son garde du corps, le suivit tranquillement dans la chambre. Alors, le petit prince se mit à déblatérer un tas de paroles de colère. Mako écoutait, sans se plaindre, bien qu'il n'en pouvait déjà plus de l'exubérant petit prince.

« Ce n'est pas si grave, finit-il par dire quand les choses se calmèrent un peu. Pourquoi aviez-vous besoin de tout cette espace de toute façon ?

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis un prince évidement ! Et un prince de mon envergure ne dort pas dans une _suite junior_. »

Il dit les derniers mots comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte à sa personne. Mako soupira, alors que Wu continuait ses vociférations à tout va. Mais pourquoi ne s'était-il pas tu ?

* * *

Wu rentra dans sa chambre d'hôtel, sans claquer la porte cette fois. Il s'y était fait… plus ou moins. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix. Kuvira gagnait toujours plus de pouvoir et l'avait dépossédé. La femme était même allée jusqu'à le faire enlever !

Alors, il était de retour dans la _suite junior_ pour récupérer ses affaires. Bien sûr, Mako l'assistait.

Le petit prince après avoir tout rassemblé, avec une lenteur fulgurante, entreprit de porter ses valises. Mako en avait déjà pris une partie bien entendu. Mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire c'est se casser un ongle.

Son garde du corps vit son action complètement vaine. Il soupira. Fallait-il encore qu'il porte tout ? Évidemment que oui…

Alors, le policier empila les différentes valises et entreprit de toutes les porter. C'était lourd ! Ça lui rappelait la fois où Asami avait déménagé au Temple de l'Air… Quel amas de valise ! Il était heureux que ce ne soit pas la même quantité, même si ce n'était pas négligeable.

Wu posa une main sur son biceps gauche :

« Merci, Mako ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

Le policier fut un petit peu déséquilibré et bougea pour stabiliser les valises. Il regarda ensuite Wu, qui était en train de fixer sa main toujours posée sur son bras.

« Euh... » commença-t-il, hésitant, alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce que faisait Wu.

Ça faisait longtemps que sa main était posée là, non ? C'était lui ou il commençait à faire chaud ? Sûrement à cause de l'effort de porter toutes ses valises !

« Pas de problème », finit enfin l'agent après un moment.

Devrait-il demander à Wu d'enlever sa main et se bouger les fesses ? Ils n'avaient pas tout l'après-midi ! Finalement, ce fut Wu qui l'enleva de lui-même. Et il avait un regard… étrange. Puis, il sourit simplement et alla ouvrir la porte pour que Mako passe.

« Après vous, Monsieur le policier. »

Mako haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Puis, il se dit que c'était simplement Wu. Décidément, ce prince, quel phénomène !

* * *

La bataille contre Kuvira s'était terminée. Enfin, elle avait été remise à sa place et incarcérée ! Wu avait même décidé de ne pas prendre le trône en tant que Roi de la Terre mais plutôt de laisser se créer une république.

Cela faisait quelque temps maintenant qu'il collaborait avec l'Avatar et le Président Raiko au sein de Republic City pour une collaboration avec l'ancien Empire de la Terre.

Comme Kuvira avait été battue, qu'il n'y avait donc plus de menace pour sa vie, il était retourné à l'hôtel des quatre éléments… dans sa _suite junior_. Il semblait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en dépêtrer.

Ces affaires étaient de retour. Mais pas pour longtemps. Dans quelques jours tout au plus, il partait pour la République de la Terre ! Il allait commencer l'organisation sur place comme l'Avatar avait la situation bien en main ici.

Mako le rejoignit dans sa suite. Même si l'homme avait été blessé lors de la bataille finale, il était resté à ses côtés. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait retourner travailler de toute façon. Même si parfois, Wu s'accordait à penser que c'était pour une raison tout à fait différente… En plus, son bras semblait plutôt guéri maintenant.

Wu se jeta sur le canapé et regarda les yeux ambrés du policier qui restait planté là.

« Oh, arrête d'être tellement solennel ! Il y a de la place pour deux. Viens donc t'assoir mon pauvre Mako ! »

Ce dernier inclina légèrement la tête et on voyait dans ses yeux un semblant de réflexion. L'ex-prince miroita son expression. Finalement, Mako avança, vers le canapé où il se posa, très statique, très raide, ne prenant presque pas de place.

Wu prit plaisir à le voir si timide, alors il se colla un peu plus à lui. Une petite rougeur prit place sur les joues de l'enquêteur.

« Je… euh… je, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Oui ?

\- Euh… rien ?

\- Comment va ton bras ? Tu es bien sûr qu'il a guéri ? »

Wu s'amusa à promener sa main sur bras du jeune homme. Ce qui ne fit qu'empirer le malaise de Mako.

« Ouais. Ouais, il va bien…

\- Mako ?

\- Oui ? dit-il, tout à fait hésitant. »

Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, et n'était pas sûr qu'il voulait savoir… Ou peut-être que si…

L'ex-prince était complètement collé à lui. De ce fait, il avait reculé mais il se trouvait qu'il arrivait au bout du canapé, et que Wu était dangereusement proche.

Finalement, ce dernier posa une main sur la jambe de Mako qui tressaillit. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire exactement ? L'enflammement sur les joues de Mako ne fit que foncer davantage.

« Wu, qu'est-ce… »

Mais Wu ne le laissa pas finir, et l'embrassa. Et Mako lui rendit son baiser. Il avait comme un air de déjà vu… Mais il ne s'y attarda pas.

« Je voulais te le dire avant que je parte », dit Wu.

Mako mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir répondre.

« Euh… Ouais… Et je voulais te dire… que je pars aussi. Avec toi.

\- Vraiment ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Oh, Mako ! On s'amusera tellement ensemble ! Et j'ai déjà quelques jeux auxquels je veux jouer. »

Il fit un clin d'œil au policier.

« On peut même commencer ici… »

Non, finalement, il l'aimait bien cette chambre d'hôtel. Suite junior peut-être mais on pouvait faire plein de choses adultes dedans…

* * *

 **A/N : Laissez une review, s'il vous plait ! Parce que, je l'ai dit et répété, ce recueil ne va pas survivre sans cela. Après, si vous avez des suggestions, des critiques, n'importe quoi, j'écoute xD Allez, vous avez bien un petit mot à me laisser ! Moi, quand je sais pas, je dis au moins merci. Après, je vous demande pas des mercis, juste un petit mot x)**

 **Merci pour la lecture !**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**


	10. Être dans la bonne équipe

**A/N : Bonjour !**

 **Troisième OS posté aujourd'hui. Oui, je fais mes fonds de placard. Mais bon, comme ça, il m'en restera plus xD Et puis, je sais que ceux-là vont pas plaire des masses, donc... ouais, ça sert pas à grand-chose que je les poste, mais j'ai une panne d'écriture. Disons que j'ai pas très envie aujourd'hui. Donc, je fais ce que je voulais faire depuis des lustres. Bref.**

 **Titre : Être dans la bonne équipe  
**

 **Résumé : Hiroshi a de nombreux regrets et ne souhaite que regagner l'amour de sa fille. Quand Lin vient le chercher, il rejoint l'équipe de sa fille, la bonne équipe. Et pour la protéger, il n'hésitera pas à faire l'ultime sacrifice. (Introspection d'Hiroshi)  
**

 **Personnages : Hiroshi Sato, Lin Beifong, Asami Sato  
**

 **Relation : Hiroshi Sato & Asami Sato  
**

 **Genre : Family, Angst  
**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Mots : Environ 1000**

 **Conditions d'écriture : Nuit du FoF, comme le dernier OS : une heure pour écrire sur "Équipe"**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hiroshi avait longtemps été le méchant. Il avait été le gentil avant ça.

Puis, lorsque la haine l'avait dévoré, il était devenu le méchant. Il avait perdu l'amour de sa fille et avait gagné sa tristesse. Il l'avait déçue. Ô combien, l'avait-il déçue !

Quand sa haine s'était amoindrie, il avait pu enfin voir ce qu'il avait fait. Il cessa d'être aveuglé et depuis lors, il avait cherché le pardon. Un pardon, qu'il savait difficile.

Il ne prétendait pas le mériter ; il savait à quel point il avait été horrible.

Il voulait simplement revoir sa fille, retrouver le seul amour qu'il lui restait, la seule chose qu'il lui restait de sa femme hormis ses sentiments lourds de tristesse.

Alors quand elle était là, en face de lui, des larmes encore remplies d'amertume autant que d'amour pour lui, il sut qu'il avait encore cette chance. Mais au-delà de ça, il sut qu'il devait tout faire pour se racheter.

Asami, sa magnifique fille, ne méritait pas d'avoir un père comme celui qu'il avait été pour elle. Elle méritait tellement mieux !

Elle méritait qu'il lui prouve qu'il pouvait encore être ce père dont elle avait été fière — et non honteuse, comme elle l'était dorénavant, de le voir en prison après tant de terribles erreurs. Elle méritait qu'il soit bon pour elle. Qu'il soit bon pour tout le monde si elle le souhaitait.

Elle seule avait le pouvoir sur sa vie. Elle était son seul rayon de lumière dans cette prison de fer, cet endroit désespérant qui laissait le temps filer. Elle était la seule chose qui pouvait encore le maintenir en vie. Si elle n'était plus là, il n'y serait plus non plus. Le fil de sa vie était noué au sien.

* * *

Dehors, c'était très agité. C'était même assez étrange. Ce n'était pas la cacophonie de la ville mais bien une autre sorte d'agitation.

Couché sur son lit, l'ancien PDG regardait le plafond. Peut-être que ça allait cesser. Il attendit mais le tumulte ne fit qu'augmenter.

Il commençait à se dire qu'il se passait vraiment quelque chose… Ça lui rappelait cette crise avec Unalaq… Bien qu'il eût été informé bien plus tard.

Instantanément, il commença à se faire du souci pour sa fille. Et si Asami était prise entre deux feux ? Forcément qu'elle allait l'être ! Elle était amie avec l'Avatar ! Ce qui voulait dire un tas de problème et de danger.

Il avait du mal à se rappeler pourquoi diable sa fille avait dû choisir ce maitre-là parmi tous les maitres qu'il y avait. L'Avatar !

Mais ne pourrait-elle jamais quitter le danger et mener une vie tranquille ? Sans problème, juste une simple citoyenne qui ne s'occupe pas des affaires mondiales. Pour le business, à la limite, mais pas pour les guerres !

En plus, avec cette fameuse Kuvira qui n'arrêtait pas de faire du grabuge ! Peut-être était-ce même, cette même femme qui était en train de déclarer la guerre à Republic City. Et sa pauvre fille qui allait s'endetter à vouloir défendre l'Avatar ! Mais elle pourrait être blessée ! Pire même : tuée !

Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit, le chef de la police apparaissant sans l'encadrement de la porte, qu'Hiroshi sut que c'était grave. Il y avait forcément quelque chose qui allait terriblement mal. Ses pensées se calmèrent et il regarda le chef en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce qu'Asami allait bien ? Pitié, faites que cette femme n'était pas venue lui annoncer son décès !

« Monsieur Sato, Republic City requiert votre expertise », déclara Lin.

Son expertise ? Pourquoi donc ? Lui, un homme emprisonné ? Un homme ayant commis tant de fautes ?

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Asami va bien ?

\- Elle allait bien quand je l'ai quitté. Mais j'ai besoin de vous pour qu'elle le reste ; Republic City est attaquée, dit-elle d'un ton neutre comme elle en avait l'habitude. »

Il haussa un sourcil. Ça semblait plutôt grave… Bien sûr qu'il s'y rendrait ! La voilà, sa chance de se racheter ! Il allait sauver la ville au côté de sa fille. Et dans ce combat, au moins serait-il dans la bonne équipe cette fois. Et ils allaient gagner.

Lin le mena jusqu'à sa fille et bien sûr tout le petit groupe censé sauver la ville. Ensemble, ils construisirent les machines qui leurs donneraient une chance. C'était un essai. Mais il fallait qu'ils réussissent ! Il n'y avait pas le choix.

* * *

Ce fut parfaitement équipés qu'ils s'envolèrent, Varrick et Zhu Li dans un vaisseau, tandis qu'Asami et lui étaient dans un autre.

Malheureusement, la chance ne fut pas avec eux. Le mécha-géant se débattait drôlement bien ! Leur premier vaisseau, touché, fut forcé de quitter la mission.

Il ne resta plus qu'Asami et Hiroshi : ils étaient la dernière chance. Ils devaient réussir, pour la sécurité de monde, pour l'équilibre du monde.

Quand, avec l'aide de l'Avatar, ils réussirent à se poser et à enfin commencer creuser un trou significatif, ils surent que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Ça devait réussir !

Malheureusement, ça devenait de plus en plus dangereux alors que le géant menaçait de se libérer de la glace. Vite, vite ! Plus vite encore ! Sinon, ils allaient y passer.

Hiroshi entendait sa fille l'alerter. Il savait qu'il n'y avait que très peu de temps… Mais il fallait finir, c'était obligé. Jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner d'avoir failli à cette tâche, d'avoir failli à sa fille encore une fois.

Les alertes se firent de plus en plus insistantes, la voix de la femme remplie d'inquiétude et de panique. Hiroshi savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Pour sa fille, pour son amour, pour sa sécurité, il allait finir ce trou, cette ouverture qui permettrait aux autres de tuer cette bête mécanique. Parce que cette fois, il avait fait le bon choix, il était sur le bon chemin, il faisait partie de la même équipe que sa fille, si bonne, avait supporté dès le commencement.

Son cœur était bien trop bon à cette fille. À sa fille. Sa fille qu'il aimait tant, mais à qui il ne pouvait plus rien offrir, si ce n'était sa vie en échange de celle de son vieux père, rongé par les regrets d'une vie trompée par la mort d'un être qui lui était cher.

Alors, c'était à son tour de tromper la mort, en sauvant sa fille et toute l'équipe, son équipe. Parce qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et ensemble, ils auraient une chance de faire triompher le bien. Ensemble, ils auraient la chance de protéger Asami.

Il fit ses adieux et appuya sur le bouton. Il ne put entendre les hurlements de sa fille, alors que la géante métallique s'abattit sur son armure volante, lui ôtant la vie.

* * *

 **A/N : Merci pour la lecture ! Comme d'habitude, je vous demanderai une review, parce que sinon, je vais fermer le recueil et poster en individuel. Même si bon, dans tous les cas, j'ai pas non plus énormément de reviews... *soupir* Allez, ça prend cinq secondes ! Puis, je suis bavarde, on peut discuter après ! Sauf si ça vous ennuie x) Mais bon c'est pas grave. Je dis juste, ignorez-moi.**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**


	11. Rien d'insurmontable

**A/N : Bonjour !**

 **Un petit Korrasami, même si... il se passe rien xD C'est plus une sorte d'introspection** **mignonne. Enfin, j'espère.**

 **Titre : Rien d'insurmontable  
**

 **Résumé : Korra et Asami sont au Monde des Esprits, profitant de leurs vacances. Amoureuses, elles ne se sont encore rien dit...  
**

 **Personnages : Korra, Asami  
**

 **Relation : Korra/Asami  
**

 **Genre : Romance, fluff  
**

 **Rating : K**

 **Mots : 500**

 **Conditions d'écriture : Nuit du FoF : une heure pour écrire sur "Objectif"**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Korra avait une vie généralement bien remplie. Évidemment, elle était l'Avatar et avait pour objectif de maintenir l'équilibre du monde ! Ce n'était pas de tout repos.

Mais voilà, qu'elle se trouvait là, dans le Monde des Esprits à ne rien faire. Enfin, si, elle faisait quelque chose : elle s'amusait et passait du bon temps.

Mais il n'y avait aucune pression, aucune menace, aucune demande… Rien. Juste elle et Asami.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose, un seul objectif qu'elle avait fixé à elle-même : rendre Asami heureuse et peut-être… peut-être aussi lui avouer ses sentiments. Et c'était l'une des choses les plus dures qu'elle n'ait jamais faites.

Alors, elle attendait patiemment que le bon moment se présente. Pendant ce temps, les deux femmes s'amusaient comme jamais auparavant ! Et c'était reposant. Reposant d'une façon que peu peuvent comprendre.

Ce n'était pas reposant dans le sens où elles ne faisaient rien. C'était reposant dans le sens où elles faisaient les choses sans problème, sans souci, juste elles deux.

Alors qu'elles en faisaient des choses ! Et c'était assez fatiguant physiquement comme elles parcouraient des kilomètres. Non pas qu'elles se plaignaient. Loin de là !

Asami était disposée à marcher le double de kilomètres si c'était avec Korra. Elle pourrait aller n'importe où avec elle ! La suivre par-delà montagnes et océans, dans l'air, sur terre… partout !

Pendant qu'elles marchaient sur un chemin absolument verdoyant, où poussait d'étranges feuilles énormes, Asami se retourna seulement pour être accueillie par un sourire chaleureux de la part de Korra. Alors, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi.

Comment ne pas le faire devant la beauté qu'elle avait devant elle ? Il était vrai que Korra était magnifique, avec ses beaux yeux bleus, contraste merveilleux avec sa peau foncée, son sourire flamboyant et ses courts cheveux dans lesquels elle avait tellement envie de passer la main…

Et il ne s'agissait là que de son visage ! Elle avait aussi un corps tonique, tout de muscles, qui paraissait si ferme au toucher, qui l'était pour les quelques fois où elle avait pu poser sa main dessus. Mais elle rêvait d'en explorer encore plus.

Et en plus de ça, Korra avait un si bel esprit. Elle était gentille, drôle, généreuse, volontaire… Il n'y avait rien à dire, Korra était la perfection. Et à chaque fois qu'Asami arrivait à cette conclusion, son côté rationnel lui disait qu'elle n'était absolument pas objective. Et alors ?

Korra avait certes ses défauts mais quand on aime, on n'y fait pas attention. Alors, pour Asami, Korra était la perfection. Sa perfection.

Il ne restait qu'un petit détail à régler… Lui dire. Bien sûr, quel intérêt de se séparer de tout le monde, de prendre des vacances ensemble, si elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur ?

Tous ces sentiments qui fourmillaient en elle depuis plus de trois ans. Trois ans, et ils n'avaient fait que grandir encore et encore. Ils avaient guidé ses actes et son esprit, pour arriver jusqu'à maintenant.

Il semblait que maintenant tout ce qu'ils demandaient, c'était de sortir, de s'exprimer enfin.

Parce qu'il n'y a aucun objectif à l'amour. Il faut juste apprendre à aimer. Et se faire aimer en retour. Ce qui n'est en fait pas mince affaire.

Mais en regardant Korra, son visage si lumineux, et Korra regardant Asami, elles se dirent qu'il n'y a nul objectif qu'elles ne pourraient atteindre, ensemble.

* * *

 **A/N : Merci pour la lecture ! Review ?**


	12. Trouver une assistante

**A/N : Bonjour !**

 **Bon, dernier de la série avant... bah, on verra. Quand j'écrirai de nouveau des OS.**

 **Titre : Trouver une assistante  
**

 **Résumé : Varrick a du mal à se faire comprendre en demandant de "faire la chose", alors il recherche une assistante. (Rencontre entre Varrick et Zhu Li)  
**

 **Personnages : Varrick, Zhu Li, OC  
**

 **Relation : Varrick/Zhu Li  
**

 **Genre : Romance, Humour (partiellement)  
**

 **Rating : K**

 **Mots : 600**

 **Conditions d'écriture : Nuit du FoF : une heure pour écrire sur "Entretien"**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

À ses débuts, Varrick était un jeune inventeur tout aussi énergique qu'il le serait plus tard. Et au début, il devait travailler avec des équipes pour inventer des produits. Il ne les commandait pas encore. Eh oui, richesse et pouvoir, ne viennent pas du jour au lendemain.

Varrick aurait à monter la pyramide pour se retrouver là où il en serait.

Alors, il collaborait… Encore que collaborer était un grand mot puisque personne ne le comprenait très bien.

Déjà, il partait dans des idées complètement folles et délirait sur les possibilités que leur nouvelle machine pourrait offrir, mais en plus il avait cette manie de perdre ses mots et de demander de « faire la chose ». Et comme ce n'était jamais très clair, les collaborateurs se regardaient entre eux sans jamais rien comprendre quant à quelle chose il fallait faire.

Alors, le jeune inventeur essaya de faire des efforts. Mais il était fait pour commander ! Seulement personne ne comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire par « faire la chose » — ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué que ça ! —, et il se retrouvait à lui faire lui-même.

Encore que, il essayait bien de trouver ses mots, mais c'était d'un ennuyeux ! Non, les gens devaient le comprendre comme ça. Il suffisait qu'il trouve la bonne personne. Mais comment ?

Alors, lui vint la sublime idée de faire passer des entretiens. Il y avait bien quelqu'un dans ce bas monde qui pouvait le comprendre et exécuter les tâches correctement !

Les candidats s'enchainèrent. Ils tenaient rarement plus d'une semaine. L'excentricité de l'homme du sud les faisait très vite tourner les talons, lui donnant la réputation d'homme insupportable. Finalement, les candidatures s'amoindrirent et Varrick commençait à désespérer. Pourquoi diable ne trouvait-il pas la personne qu'il voulait ? Ce n'était quand même pas compliquer de faire quelque chose ! Bon, il avouait ne pas être très spécifique mais quand même !

* * *

Un jour, Varrick était chargé d'aller chercher les pièces pour leur construction. Il se rendit à son magasin habituel.

L'homme était tellement frustré de ne pas trouver une personne pour l'assister qu'il en perdit encore plus ses mots. Il demanda à la personne du magasin d'aller lui prendre des choses et des machins. Cette personne, chargée d'aider les client, ne put vraiment aider celui-là : elle ne comprenait rien !

Elle demanda de l'aide sa collègue. Peut-être qu'à deux, elles arriveraient à comprendre le spécimen qui se trouvait en face d'elles ? Sa collègue salua l'homme qui lui rendit.

Il répéta exactement la même chose qu'au préalable. Mais le plus étrange dans cette histoire, c'était que sa collègue se mit à la recherche de choses ! Alors, elle suivit gentiment et alla demander à son renfort ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

« Je vais chercher ce qu'il a demandé, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Mais… comment tu sais ça ?

\- C'est Varrick, un habitué. Il demande tout le temps les mêmes choses. Puis si ce n'est pas le cas, il me le dira. »

Elle prit quelques articles qu'elle remit à l'inventeur.

« Ouais, c'est ça, dit-il. Et j'aurais besoin de ce nouveau truc aussi.

\- Je vais vous chercher ça ! »

Elle disparut encore une fois, sa collègue la regardant toujours étrangement puisqu'elle ne comprenait rien à rien. Elle resta avec l'homme qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

Il réfléchissait encore à son problème d'assistante introuvable. Si seulement, tout le monde pouvait être comme cette femme travaillant dans le magasin ! Attendez… Mais c'était cela ! Elle revint avec un nouvel article qui était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

« Dites-moi », commença Varrick.

Il regarda le badge qu'elle portait à la poitrine.

« … Zhu Li, finit-il, ça ne vous dirait pas de passer un entretien pour devenir mon assistante ? »

* * *

 **A/N :** **Merci pour la lecture ! Une petite review pour me faire plaisir ? Comme on va plus se voir ici :( Enfin, pendant un temps. Mais faut que je reparticipe aux Nuits, sérieusement. Mais comme j'ai des trucs à traduire encore et des histoires à finir... Bref. Avec un peu de chance, les longues histoires ont plus de chance que de recueil. Quoique, ça vous intéresse des drabbles ? J'en ai plein ! Sans réponse, je ne publie pas.**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**


End file.
